


Bleeding Love

by MissDecepticon



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bad at summaries too, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Archive post and not good at tagging, Fluff and Angst, Help... why must I do this to myself, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kimblee and Envy are Assholes, Multi, Mustang and Miles are secretly father figures, Slight Envy x oc, Slight Kimblee x oc, um...yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDecepticon/pseuds/MissDecepticon
Summary: This is based off of FMA:Brotherhood and goes through each event, though from her perspective.Angel Elric is the adopted sister of the Elric brothers and goes by the name The Dark Night Alchemist. Although she didn't do any type of human transmutation, she becomes involved in things she doesn't even think she would experience just because of her relationship with them. However, along the way, she ends up falling in love Greed. But what makes everything worse, Envy has a strange obsession toward her, Kimblee wants her for her power, and she is a sacrifice. She must love her life. Slight Envy x oc and Kimblee x oc. Warning: later on, there will be very mature and graphic scenes *graphic violence, rape, etc.* I DO NOT APPROVE OF ANY TYPE OF VIOLENCE OR SEXUAL ASSAULT.
Relationships: Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist)/Original Female Character(s), Greed (Fullmetal Alchemist) & Original Female Character(s), Greed (Ling)/Original Female Character(s), Zolf J. Kimblee/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Bleeding Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is my first Archive story, although not my first ever written story. My others are all on Fanfiction.net. Also, this will most likely be the only chapter that goes directly with the show. The others will be the same structure of events, but they all be with my OC's perspective.
> 
> Disclaimer: Angel belongs to me as my OC while everyone else belongs to the original author.
> 
> Enjoy

Angel Elric

Birthday: August 7, 1897 Age 17 (at beginning of the story) (11 years old when accepted as Izumii's student with Ed and Al; 13 years old when Ed and Al perform human transmutation; 20 years old at the end of story)

Hair color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Alchemist Name: Dark Night Alchemist

Type of Alchemy: She can turn and object into some kind of dark matter and make the object explode.

Clothes: She wears black pants, a white tank top, and a black leather jacket with a pocket that she keeps her pocket watch in.

Chapter 1: The Dark Night Alchemist

**In Central, Amestris**

Angel was sitting in Mustang's room waiting for her brothers. She heard that the Fullmetal Alchemist was in town and that he was in Mustang's care, so she decided to ask to be transferred into Mustang's care as well. Now here she was, waiting for her younger brothers to turn in Fullmetal's report.

" _I hope they're not getting into trouble again by doing dumb things_ ," she thought.

"So Angel, how are you related to Fullmetal?"Colonel Mustang asked. "I mean I know that you lived with him since you were kids, but what's your relationship?"

Hearing him brought Angel out of her thoughts. "Oh well, I'm technically not related to him. I'm his adopted sister. My parents were good friends with the Elrics, so when they died, the Elrics adopted me. Since I'm older than Ed, I thought that I would become a State Alchemist to help other families like mine. I don't want what happened to me happen to them."

"Oh, well, I might need you to keep an eye on him sometimes."

"Don't worry, I always have to. However, I haven't seen him since he became a State Alchemist. So anyway, what did you need me for, Lt. Colonel?"

"We're having a little trouble with a case and Fuhrer Bradley ordered me to have help in the case since you are already based in Central. Also, he ordered me to tell you that he wants you to transfer back to East Command with me. However, I believe from a report you left, you were supposed to be in Resembool at this time?"

"Yes, sir. It is the anniversary of my parents' death, and I visit their graves every year. The Fuhrer has given me permission to do this. I left last week so it was about time to come back. I know I asked for a transfer, but why wasn't I made aware of the approval of the transfer?"

"He didn't want to interrupt your time in respect for your parents, although I guess he already did when he ordered you back. By the way… I am very sorry about your parents, especially after that day."

She started to think about that day when she saw her both of her parents die by the hands of a robber and then that day when her brothers committed the ultimate taboo in alchemy. Why did they have to do that? What made everything worse was that they tried to bring both their mother and hers back to the living - though she had refused. A tear came out of her eye at the thought. Suddenly she was distracted from her thoughts at the sound of a door opening. She stood up and turned around to see a short blonde kid and someone dressed in armor. "Hey," she said, "miss me?"

"Angel?" Ed and Al both asked with a surpassed look on their faces. Al ran up to hug her. "It's been so long," he said.

"I know, I heard what happened," Angel said as Edward hugged her. She hugged them both for a moment before she let go of them. "Now let's get down to business." Ed and Al both sat down.

"Looks like you underestimated your opponent, Fullmetal." Colonel Mustang said. Angel chuckled a little bit. Ed glared at her.

"Who was this guy anyway?" Ed asked in an aggravated voice as he looked away from Angel to Mustang.

"You'd know that if you listened to the briefing like I told you to," Mustang said. Angel just rolled her eyes as Edward jumped. _" Typical Ed, not listening to anything."_ she thought. "But no, you had to go charging right at him." Mustang continued.

"Yeah, yeah," Ed said, "I get it alright. I'm sorry, whatever." Angel smirked.

"Next time a superior tells you to pay attention, you might just try it." Angel chuckled again.

"Yeah Ed, you really should," Angel says as she leans forward and puts her elbows on her knees.

"Shut up!" Ed yelled," Fine."

"Now then, his name is Isaac McDougal, or as he was known back in the day "Isaac the Freezer," Mustang said. "He's a former State Alchemist."

"Former?" Angel and Ed asked at the same time.

"That's right. He served in the Ishvalan War. During that time, he gave us no signs that he had turned traitor." the colonel said as he started to walk towards the window. "But after, he immediately resigned his commission and went into hiding. He's been working with the Anti Establishment Movement ever since." Angel and Ed both look at each other. "Taking him into custody is a matter of top priority," Mustang continued, "whether he's dead or alive. That's up to him."

"No way, I'm not killing anyone for you," Ed said.

"Neither am I," Angel added as she got up from the couch she was sitting.

"And that's your choice," Mustang said, "your orders are to simply help contain him. That's all." Angel and Ed both look at him. "Hmph, off-topic, have you turned up any leads to getting your bodies back to normal.?"

Angel jumped but didn't say anything. All she did was look at Ed.

Ed gasped before he got aggravated. "Maybe if you gave us time to look!" Ed yelled at Mustang. Suddenly the door burst open.

"Roy, how goes?" Hughes basically yelled in a happy voice. Angel got out of her shock and sat back down. "heard you let 'em put you in charge of catching the Freezer, huh. One hell of a nasty assignment, but hey could be a chance to earn that promotion to Central." Angel could see Mustang getting annoyed. "Hey Angel, how are you?"

"I'm fine Lt. Colonel Hughes," Angel answered as she smiled at the man. In truth, she loved the guy, but she couldn't hang around him. However, after seeing him with his daughter recently, she knew that he was a great father.

"Oh hey, it looks like my timing was perfect. You two are the Elric brothers right?" he asked Ed and Al. "It's an honor to finally meet the youngest State Alchemist ever. You're a real legend around here. I'm Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes and it's a pleasure." he said as he shook Al's hand at a rapid pace.

"Um, you want Edward. I'm actually his younger brother Alphonse." Alphonse said. Angel suddenly burst out laughing as she looked at Ed.

"Wait … you're the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Hughes asked. "Sorry, I had no idea you'd be so... wait a minute, Angel are you their sister?"

Before she answered, she let out a small laugh at Ed's sudden angry aura. She knew what Hughes was about to call him, and it was hilarious how her little brother hated being called small. Even she was taller than him and he hated it. She looked back over Hughes. "Yup, but I'm actually not related to them. I'm adopted."

"Oh wow. Cool."

"Hughes," Mustang said.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here? Go home."

"Actually, I'm here on official business." Mustang gave him a questioning look. "You, Elrics, I understand that you two don't have a place to stay." Angel was about to say something but Hughes continued," Which means that you'll have to come with me." Angel suddenly got scared as he pulled out a picture of his daughter. "My wife Gracia and my daughter Elicia would love to have you."

She had an apartment, and she was originally going to have them stay with her, but since Hughes wanted them to meet his family, she wasn't going to object. Her brothers definitely had to meet the cutest girl in the world.

The brothers then got up and followed Hughes out the door. Angel got up as well and followed them. She talks to Ed as they are walking out of Central command. "Why didn't you tell me that you were trying to get your body back?"

"Well, it was none of your concern," Ed replied.

"What do you mean it's not my concern?! Don't forget that it was your idea to bring both your mom and mine back at the same time. I told you not to do it and look what happened. Ugh. You know what, whatever. You'll tell me eventually. I'll see you tomorrow." She went the opposite direction when they left the building, heading back to her apartment.

oOo

**With Isaac McDougal**

That night, after the Fullmetal Alchemist nearly defeated him, Isaac broke into Central Prison for some backup. In truth, he was looking for the infamous Crimson Alchemist, Solf J. Kimblee. The man was imprisoned for several years after the Ishvalan War for apparently using his unique combustion-based combat alchemy to murder people who were not on his government-approved kill list.

When he got to the man's cell, he immediately froze the guard who was standing in front of the cell door.

"Who's there," a voice asked from inside the cell, although the individual already knew the answer due to the sound of something freezing.

"It's Isaac." He opened the barred door that was in front of the stone door that led to the cell. "I came to ask for your assistance to stop Bradley. I can help you break out -"

Kimblee immediately started to laugh like it was the funniest thing in the world, immediately silencing Isaac. Once he got back to his senses, he finally engaged in the conversation. "Haha~ Hand's down, that's got to be the funniest joke that I've heard in a very long time. The Freezing Alchemist wants me to come play his sidekick. Well, as fun as that sounds, the Crimson Alchemist works alone - I always have."

"Kimblee, if we work together, we can bring down Bradley and his god-forsaken military. You saw the horrors that took place in Ishval - you were there goddammit. You know the things that Bradley ordered us to do, the kind of man he really is. That's why you killed all of those officers, isn't it, to send him a message?"

Kimblee immediately started to laugh again as he looked down at his shackled hands - a wooden slab separating them so he could not place them together to perform his alchemy. A circle surrounded a triangle with a crescent moon inside it was tattooed on his left hand while a circle that surrounded an upside-down triangle with a smaller circle and a small dot in the center inside of it was tattooed on his right hand. "Haha~ I think you've got me all wrong.~ My motives aren't so sophisticated as revenge or honor or any of that. The reason I killed all of those men was because I could.~ It's that simple."

Isaac smiled as he thought of another way to get Kimblee to help him. He knew that the man was always looking for new ways to make his explosions more powerful, and he knew just the person. "There's a fairly new alchemist that has been around for some time and she's very experienced in explosion alchemy-"

"The Dark Night Alchemist. I've heard about her. The only problem with her is that I haven't heard enough of her explosions for me to be reeling in pleasure yet. It's not worth breaking out of prison to visit her with guards after me. But… she has potential. And like I said before, I work alone."

Isaac sighed before smiling at the door. It looked like the alchemist would be in prison for a little longer. "That's too bad, Kimblee. That truly is too bad." He walked out of the barred area before shutting and locking it back.

He looked at the guard he froze and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Keep up the good work." With no effort at all, he pushed the man over, instantly making the man break into pieces.

oOo

**In Angel's Apartment**

After she got home and ate, she finally cooled down with her confrontation with Ed. Ever since they were little, he had told her everything, and even inviting her train with them with their teacher since they were all orphans. He also told her about his plan with Al to bring their mother back and offered to bring hers back as well.

But apparently she was wrong. No wonder she hadn't seen him since his exam. He was out searching for a way to restore his body and turn Al back to normal. The least he could have done was send her a letter about that plan so she didn't have to worry or get mad about it.

Oh well, she couldn't hate him forever. Maybe it was for a good reason.

After she cooled off and finished her dinner, she called up Hughes's apartment.

It wasn't that late so he answered the phone right away. "Hello? Hughes's residence."

"Hello, Lt. Colonel. It's Angel. Can I speak with my -"

"Oh, Angel! What a pleasure, you never call. Elicia really missed you at dinner tonight. She kept asking where you were since she's liked you since she first met you. It must have been fate because she loves your brothers too."

"Haha. Tell her that I'm sorry, I had some business to take care of. I'll come by soon just for her. She is the cutest little girl in the world after all."

"I know right! I just can't help but show her off so everyone can see how cute she is. So, anyway, what is the reason for this rare occurrence?"

"I was just wondering if I could check up on and talk to my brothers."

He let out a soft sigh. She could tell that he sounded tired. "Of course. They already went to their room so I'll transfer you over."

"Thank you so much."

"Anything for you dear."

A couple of seconds later, Ed's voice could be heard. "Hello?"

"Hey Ed, I just wanted to say that I was sorry for earlier."

"No, no. It's my fault. I should have told you, but I didn't want to put you in the dangers that are a part of this."

"Dude, I joined the army and I learned a type of alchemy that could potentially kill me. I think I can handle this, but thank you."

"You're right. You are one of the toughest girls I've met."

"Anyways, how did you enjoy dinner with the Lt. Colonel?"

"Be glad that Al was with me. Elicia is cute and all, but she kept calling me little brother even though I'm older. I was about to smack her. Her reasoning was that since I was smaller, then I was the little brother."

She broke out laughing. "Don't worry. It means she likes you. And if you did hit her, I would hunt you down and make you pay dearly for hurting such a cute little girl."

"I know you would. I would be hunted by a lot of people if I did that."

"Hey, but if you don't want to stay there again tomorrow night, you can come over to my place. It'd be nice to actually have another family dinner and all again."

"Haha. Of course, but I actually like it here. But we'll spend the night over there tomorrow. I'm sure Al would want that too."

"Well, I'll let you go. Tell Al that I said hi. Love y'all."

"Love you too. Night"

She hung up the phone and got ready for bed.

oOo

**The Next Day**

**Earlier**

"We have a confirmed report that McDougal broke into Central Prison last night. Whatever he's up to, he's growing bold. That means our time is short," Mustang informed as he walked towards the exit of Central Headquarters to search for the fugitive as well. "Close off all roads, search every square inch of the city. When you find him, shoot on sight. That is an order from the Fuhrer himself. But If I find him first, he's mine."

**Present**

Angel was with Major Armstrong when they found McDougal in an alleyway. Armstrong was a large, muscular man that had a blonde mustache and a single lock of curly blond hair hanging from just above his brow. The weird part about him was that he was so built he could rip through his clothes completely just by flexing. There was also the fact that he didn't have any eyebrows. However, he was very strong and his alchemy was not one to underestimate. His alchemy allowed him to transmute objects mainly by punching them, and he mainly produced large stone spikes, walls, or other objects from the earth. So he didn't hurt his hands, he had two metal gauntlets strapped to his fists, both marked with transmutation circles.

They were scouting a shop when she heard someone talking to themselves'. She looked over to Armstrong and pointed towards the wall that she was standing next to. He listened carefully before he nodded, confirming that it was the Freezer. He immediately placed his hand on the wall and sent stone spikes through to the other side. However, they both knew that he dodged them. "Impressive reflexes, Isaac," Armstrong complimented. "You were able to dodge my alchemy so easily."

"I know that voice," Isaac replied. "Is that you Armstrong?"

Angel had already placed her gloved hand on the wall, allowing her dark matter to spread on that area of the wall, and looked over at Armstrong. They both nodded at each other. "Indeed," he responded as he got ready to punch his way through the wall. "None other!" As soon as she lifted her hand, Armstrong punched the wall, making the explosion have a bigger and wider effect.

"It is I, the Strongarm Alchemist, Alex Louis Armstrong in the flesh.," he continued as he and Angel walked through the hole and towards Isaac.

Isaac glared at him for a moment before turning his attention to Angel.. "Who's the girl?" "You'll find out!" she yelled as she put her hand on the wall that she came through. Black started to form but before she could do anything else, water came rushing at her. She quickly moved out of the way.

"You're the Dark Night Alchemist," McDougal commented before turning his attention to Armstrong. "I've always wanted to chop your ego down to size." He and Armstrong start to fight. It wasn't even a minute before there was an explosion. Angel blew up a wall at the same time. After the explosion, Ed and Al came into view.

"Angel, Major Armstrong," Alphonse called out as they came running up behind Isaac.

She was about to yell at them but McDougal was one step ahead. He threw his water canteen at the brothers and turned the water into steam. During the distraction, he managed to pass the boys and escape. Angel and Armstrong quickly ran up behind the brothers.

"Are you okay," she asked Edward.

"Yeah," he answered before knocking on Al's armor. "Thanks for the quick save Al." He nodded.

"Good. Come on, he's getting away." Angel commanded.

"Come then, after me, Elrics," Armstrong ordered before running ahead of them.

Unfortunately, they had lost him, although it didn't take long for Edward to come up with an idea. They waited by the alleyway until nightfall. Angel was placed on the rooftop of the shop she was in before while Ed and Al were on both ends of the alley. It didn't take long for Angel to notice Isaac running down the main road towards the alley. She quickly signaled her brothers before backing away so he couldn't see her.

Isaac quickly ran into the alley to see if the marking he made before being attacked was still complete. He needed it to be in good condition for his plan to work. All the markings he made, while he was being chased, would end up to be a giant transmutation circle that would help him succeed in taking down Fuhrer Bradley. He felt relieved when he saw that the rubble from the previous explosions did not do any damage. "Perfect."

"Stop right there," Ed commanded as he came out of hiding behind Isaac. "I was wondering what you were doing in this alley, so I came back to check it out. And bingo." Isaac merely laughed as he stood up.

"There's nowhere to run this time," Al commented as he appeared in front of the man.

Angel waited for her signal to jump down and grab the man. If he tried to escape by going upwards, she would jump down on top of him and pin him to the ground before he could use his alchemy. However, that plan was ruined when red lightning suddenly shot up into the air. She had to back away before it hit her, and that was when she saw the rest of them. There were red spirals of lightning appearing all over the city in some sort of pattern. She immediately jumped down next to Ed. "What's with this alchemic reaction?"

"I don't know, but one on this scale…," he responded.

"... It's impossible," Al finished. "Unless… you don't think he's…"

"A Philosopher's Stone."

Angel didn't know how a real one was made, but she knew about what it was when she read about it with her brothers. If it was real, and Isaac was making one, then they could use it to get their real bodies back without equivalent exchange. "We have to get it."

Suddenly, cold air surrounded them and ice started to form on the walls. "What the hell," Angel asked. She was so shocked by the notion of the Philosopher's Stone that she couldn't think straight. All she could think about was helping her family.

"He's freezing all of the moisture in the air," Ed informed.

"Edward and Angel Elric," Isaac started, catching both of their attention, " you swore your lives to the state to become a dog of the military, but do you really know the ones you serve and what their true plans are?"

"Who cares, it's not my problem," Ed yelled back.

"Don't be a fool! He'll lead all of us to ruin. I'm only doing what needs to be done!"

"I told you, I don't care!"

Suddenly, Alphonse jumped over the ice that was forming behind Isaac. As soon as he landed, he managed to kick the man out of the alley. The three of them watched as he stumbled a bit before being stopped by a fence that blocked the river that went directly through Amestris. They immediately followed his path and blocked all pathways that he could run to.

"Alright, nice work, Al" Ed complimented.

"Good job Al," Angel added.

"We still have to stop his alchemy," Alphonse yelled.

"I know," Ed responded," so where is it?"

A confused look appeared on Angel's face. _'"ait. I thought he was making the stone,"_ she thought.

"You have a Philosopher's stone, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Isaac asked.

"I won't ask again, where is it?"

Angel had enough of this. She marched up to him and pulled him to her by his shirt. "Answer the damn question, or I'll make sure you're never able to use your alchemy again."

Isaac only smiled. "That's not very lady-like of you" " _Kimblee would definitely like her if he just agreed to work with me,"_ he thought.

"Shut up!"

"Angel, back off a little bit," Al said as he reached for her.

"Not until he answers the question! Where is the stone?"

"What are you going to do? You're out of your league." Suddenly, a giant wall of ice formed from the river. Angel was forced to let him go and back up before she fell down. He just laughed at her before grabbing the fence as the ice caught it and pulled him to the top.

Without hesitation, she started to run away from the wall, with Ed and Al following her, before the wall crushed them. As they ran, she saw Armstrong standing in a fighting stance.

"Stand back and prepare for a display of Armstrong alchemy!"

"He's all yours Major," Ed yelled as the three of them ran past Armstrong.

He pulled his right fist back and activated his alchemy. "Witness the alchemic art that has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations!" It was a direct hit. However, the ice didn't just stop in place. No, it formed in another direction and made its way through other buildings toward the center. "That's unexpected."

"What the heck are you doing," Ed yelled at the Major. "You're making it worse!"

"I was merely -" Another explosion came from behind them.

"No way," Angel mumbled as she turned to see where the ice walls were going. "They're merging!"

"But that would mean…," Alphonse started.

"If they all meet in the middle… Dammit. He's going to freeze Central Command over!"

Angel growled as she looked around her. She had to do something. "Ed, Al, I'm going to stay here and try to get rid of the wall and the transmutation circles."

"Okay, good luck." Ed responded. He looked over at Armstrong. "Major! Al and I are going to try and slow him down. Can you help Angel with the transmutation circles?"

"Consider them erased."

"Let's go," Angel yelled as she ran up to the wall that had emerged from the alleyway. She touched different parts of the wall and watched how the surface turned black. She quickly removed her hands and backed up as it exploded. However, she is shocked to see the ice reforming on the parts that she blew up. "Damnit," she yelled as she placed her hands on the wall again and made her black matter go deeper. She let it explode again, only for it to reform. She didn't know how long, or how many times she made it explode, each one bigger than the last, but it was pissing her off. She hated to admit it, but she was relieved when Colonel Mustang eventually showed up, except in an extremely bad mood. He was soaking wet. She was forced to hold in a laugh when her dumb self remembered that he was the Flame Alchemist. He was basically useless when he was wet, so he had to carry around dry spare gloves. She barely had time to move out of the way of his flames.

"What do you think of my flames no you bastard?!" Mustang yelled as he snapped his fingers.

Fortunately, and she didn't know how, the ice grew weaker, and they were able to make it to one of the transmutation circles - the one that was in the alley they were originally in. She was the first phase. She had made the ice explode to clear out the alley, and before it could reform, Mustang snapped his fingers and the flames finished her work.

"Major, go now!" Mustang yelled as he took down the last of the ice walls.

"Leave it to me. My Armstrong fists will not fail!" Armstrong yelled as he punched the ground. A trail of the ground's destruction led to the circle and immediately destroyed it, causing all of the ice to disappear.

Angel stood where she was, breathing heavily, as she looked at the end result, Central would need a lot of rebuilding. Suddenly, she jumped as a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Mustang standing next to her.

"You did good. Now go find them."

"But…" "Go. I know you're worried. That's an order."

"Yes, sir." She ran towards Central Command to start her search. Eventually, she found them standing next to Isaac's dead body and talking to Fuhrer Bradley.

oOo

**With Kimblee**

The entire time the battle with Isaac outside was happening, he was laughing and relishing the sounds of all of the explosions. Oh, how he wished he could witness it, but he wanted to be the one causing the destruction, not a sidekick to someone else.

And when all of the fighting ended, he knew that Isaac died. But he didn't really care. He just smiled. "Wow, that truly is a shame."

And those explosions, oh those explosions. He didn't even need to think about who it was. He already knew. It was that Dark Night Alchemist. He was right, she did have potential. And she was so close to reaching it. And when she did, and when he got out of this cell, he would make sure to pay her a visit.

oOo

**The Next Day**

In Mustang's Office

"In the end, Fuhrer Bradley ended up killing Isaac. As you ordered, I took a scouting troop to see if there were any more transmutation circles that we didn't know about. All were accounted for and destroyed," Angel reported.

Mustang sneezed before he responded. "Good."

"Is there anything else you would like me to do?"

"One more order, from now on, I want you to look after your brothers. Go on every mission with them to make sure they won't get into too much trouble. In fact, there is a strange case happening in a city called Lior. I want you to go with them to investigate."

"Yes, sir. But are you sure?"

"Yes, you're dismissed."

"Yes, sir." She started walking towards the door. As she reached for the handle, she hesitated and looked back at him. "Oh, and Lt. Colonel"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks"

He didn't answer, but she didn't get offended. That was just the way he was. She then left the room and headed over to the hospital. She let out a small giggle at the thought that they stayed there the night they were supposed to stay at her place. "So much for family time. Oh well."

oOo

**At the Hospital**

Angel was sitting at the edge of Ed's hospital bed. "So you're going to go find the Philosopher's stone so you can get your bodies back?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, we have a lead that there is one in a desert city called Lior," Alphonse said.

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place? Oh well, I better go pack my things cause I'm going with you to Lior."

"What! Why?' Ed asked. "A: Because I want to help you get your bodies back. It's the least I could do since you took me in all those years ago. And B: Mustang ordered me to go with you. But mostly for the first reason."

Ed growled at the thought of Mustang ordering her to go with them. "Okay, fine."

Suddenly the door burst open and a bouquet of roses was shoved into Ed's face. "Greetings Edward Elric. When I heard were in the hospital, I DASHED RIGHT OVER!" Major Armstrong said. All three of the Elrics had a scared look on their faces. "And as I suspected, you're in desperate need of my assistance." The three Elrics screamed as Armstrong took his shirt off. "You need the example of a perfect physical specimen to inspire your recovery. You see, you're looking livelier already."

"Will you get out!" Ed yelled at Armstrong.

oOo

**In Lior**

Lust was sitting in a chair in a dark room talking on the phone with someone. "Ah, I see, so Isaac is dead now is he. That's a shame, I had such high hopes for him, and the philosopher's stone, humph, sounds like he overused it."

Across the room, Gluttony was eating something. "Gluttony, try to chew quietly, I'm on the phone." Lust ordered as she covered the phone with her hand. "Yes, things are going well here in Lior. We'll be ready. It all begins very soon."

oOo

**In Angel's Apartment**

Angel was packing her bags when she started to think about the trip ahead. 'Ed, I hope you get your bodies back. Just don't do harmful things to get it.' When she was done packing, she stuffed her gloves in her jacket pocket before leaving the apartment. However, she didn't know that she is entering into a world that is different than she thought it was - experience things that she thought she would never experience.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I cannot guarantee when each update will be, but I am editing three pre-written chapters right now.  
> Warning: There will be moments where I will not update for a long time due to work, school, and personal problems, but I will do my best.  
> Feel free to leave a review. Until next time.


End file.
